wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 24, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week was spent working on the translation effort of the second scene of the prologue in Chapter 2.2 of the Elegy campaign. Given that I had largely missed the previous week, I made a concerted effort to get as much done as I could on each day. I completed four blocks of text on Monday with another six blocks partially translated, and nine blocks were completed on Tuesday with another seven partially translated. I really knocked out some blocks Wednesday afternoon in particular, taking care of twelve translations and two partials during that half-hour alone. Granted, they were all smaller blocks, but it did a fair amount for me on the "personal morale" front. I was only able to translate two blocks of text on Thursday afternoon, largely owing to the need to do some rapid research to learn the etymology of the names "Orleans" and "Thetis". On the plus side, I was able to fully translate the block in which I needed both of those names that day. I was able to finish up the remaining pieces of partial translations at the tail end of my lunch break on Friday, completing as much of the translation effort as I was capable of doing up to that point and leaving me with the task of generating missing terms for the lexicon in order to finish filling them in. Having let the number of required terms build up once again, the size of the list is pretty significant and I wound up spending my entire afternoon break on Friday looking through Chapter 2.0 for those terms. I was able to review Chapter 2.1 and the epilogue of 2.2 for these same terms on Saturday, so my first order of business later in the day today will be to go straight to the thesaurus step to search for terms to potentially re-purpose. As of this morning, there are 37 blocks of text that have been partially translated, each requiring only three or four new or re-purposed terms in order to complete. A total of 119 of the 156 blocks of text in Chapter 2.2's prologue have been fully translated up to this point. My Plan for this week is to continue the translation effort. I anticipate spending the next few days generating terms, adding them in and finishing up the remaining translations, and then adding the terms to the lexicon chapter. The end is in sight for Chapter 2.2 at long last, and unless some major calamity unfolds I should be in a position where I can begin work in earnest on Chapter 2.3 before the coming week is out. As far as Chapter 2.3 goes, my first priorities will be to finish up the work I've had on the back-burner for the last few months - to finish generating the stats of the Demon's Eye base, begin mocking up battle maps, and slice the Chapter's plot some more. I'll also have to review the notes I have for the Chapter - there's a lot of them there but not much in terms of substance, at least not much yet. I'm looking forward to the work, though (definitely looking for a change of pace from translation work at this point anyway...). Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, October 31st. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts